


Every time that you get undressed (I hear symphonies in my head)

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Louis, Depressed Louis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, Insecure Louis, M/M, Smut, so a bit of anything
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: Summary:“嘿。”Louis说，但Harry没有回答。高一些的那个男孩从Louis手中拿过烟放在自己唇间。Louis 没有反抗，因为Harry吸烟时看起来很性感。“你为什么要伤心，Louis?”Louis听到问题时惊讶地眨了一下眼。烟在空中飘散，他现在和Harry面对面了。他们似乎更靠近了。“我没有伤心啊。“他说着谎。Harry吸了一口烟，盯着他看了一会儿。他弯下腰，于是与Louis在同一个高度。好吧，现在Louis 有点恐慌。Harry是典型的不相信爱情却为之倾倒的人。而这个人是缺乏自信的mess—Louis. Sex和错误发生了.





	Every time that you get undressed (I hear symphonies in my head)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every time that you get undressed (I hear symphonies in my head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166884) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 
  * A translation of [Every time that you get undressed (I hear symphonies in my head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166884) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



说实话，如果有人问Louis他的人生想怎么过或是想在大学之后看到什么样的自己，他会沉默或是大笑以转变话题。

因为，其实他自己并不清楚自己上了大学（他母亲逼的吧其实)。他的所有朋友都去美国了，去学习法律、医疗或者其他一些对Louis来说永远学不会的东西。

这确实是他的错，因为他高中就没有好好学，而他意识到不上大学就没有未来的时候已经晚了。  
不知是什么原因，他幸运的在曼彻斯特大学有一个位置，是学习成为戏剧老师。他和另一个从Bradford来的叫Zayn Malik的人是室友，Zayn正学习成为英语老师（他们都知道最终Zayn 会开一个美术展——他们的宿舍里摆满了Zayn的画作和素描。）

除Zayn之外Louis并不真的知道其他人 （他确实没有为了认识其他什么人而做些什么）除了Zayn的朋友Niall，他是爱尔兰人，他还是联谊会的一员。

当时是四月中旬，Louis很不喜欢——天气寒冷而多雨。Louis此时正趴在床上浏览英语资料，试图划出学习的重点以便为马上的考试复习。他知道每一页都是重点。他真想将它扔到墙上。  
正当他要这么做的时候Zayn进来了。Zayn的大衣将他自己裹得严严实实，围巾紧紧地一直围到鼻子，无檐的帽子戴得很低，几乎看不到眉毛。  
“你看着好滑稽。”Louis说着合上书，心里却在感谢Zayn使他从学习上分散开了注意力。  
“嗨。”Zayn选择忽视Louis的评论。他取下围巾和帽子然后将它们扔到了床上。  
Louis也这么做了，然后Zayn转向他说：“我们今晚要出去。”  
“呃，不，我们今晚不出去。” Louis说。高中时候他曾很喜欢参加派对，都是现在他更喜欢坐在床上，吃东西，看Netflix的电视节目。  
“嗯，我们是要出去的。”Zayn嘲笑着他回答道。  
他脱掉了自己的衣服，露出了身上的纹身。Louis移开了视线。因为，是的，这会引起他对Zayn的性趣。他知道Zayn是gay，或至少是双性恋，但他们之间绝对不会发生什么，那会很尴尬的。而且，也不想和任何人发生什么关系。

（看样子Louis是没有机会安定下来的，这么说是因为他觉得自己很胖——这得“感谢”他坐在电脑前吃很多东西，或是因为他真的不是交际花。他得出结论，两者都是。）

Zayn从他的裤子中脱出脚来然后从衣柜里拿出几件衣服。  
“我要去洗澡，我希望你也这样做。”  
“我们要去哪儿？我真的不在状态，Z。”  
“你上一次参加派对还是去年，你真的需要出去社交。”  
“可我是来学习的，而不是‘社交’。”Louis说，而他们两都知道这是Louis说过最假的话。  
他们对视了一会，Louis意识到他确实需要出去走走，他可不想和30只猫一起度过余生。  
“好吧。“Zayn停了一会说，然后他走进了浴室。  
Louis叹了口气，将脸埋在书上，并在Zayn出来之前一直保持这个姿势。他一出来房间中便弥漫了一种昂贵的男士古龙香水的味道。  
Zayn看了他一眼然后Louis点了点头。然后Zayn站在镜子前理了理头发。Louis起身走到衣柜旁。

没有一件我穿的好看的。Louis翻着自己的衣服想。他最终选了一件上面写着The Stone Roses I wanna be adored的白色T恤、一条唯一让他不知出于什么原因却觉得很舒服的紧身黑色牛仔裤和一双黑色的Vans鞋。  
Louis很快地洗了澡并打扮好，站在镜子前看着自己，叹着气。他戴上隐形眼镜，然后吹干了他的头发。  
他试图朝着镜中的自己微笑，但看着自己的微笑他呻吟着翻了个白眼。他讨厌自己眼角的细纹，而且他笑的时候看起来就像一个恋童癖者。是的，他21岁了，这是他在大学的第三年，并且他很不自信。  
Louis十五分钟后从浴室里走出来，他懒得刮胡子了。  
Zayn惊讶地看了他一眼，坏笑着，Louis翻了个白眼。  
“行了行了我知道自己看着很丑。你没必要这样看着我，就好像我疯了。”  
“不，Lou, 你看着棒呆了。”  
Louis给了他一个诡异的微笑。Zayn又看了看镜中的自己，然后理了理发尖。  
“所以那个派对在哪儿？”他们走出去的时候Louis问。  
一出去他就后悔自己没有穿一件外套，因为外面很冷，他身上直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“在卡帕三角洲。”Zayn告诉他。Louis皱了下鼻子。他很不喜欢会里的那些家伙（除了Niall, 卡帕三角洲的副主席)。他们吵闹，难闻而且有时很恶心。  
虽然Louis也好不到哪里去，但他从不在嘴里有食物的时候说话，不在人前放屁打嗝。  
他们三分钟后到了那，Louis 知道自己不会喜欢，也许在高中时是有的，但在躲避人类的三年后——他没有夸张——不再是了。他几乎一年都没有与人have sex了而且很久才会wank一次。  
所以是的，Louis也许想在今晚get laid，但是他知道机会很小，因为那些人几乎并没有在派对上接近过他 ，他也几乎不参加派对。  
他们进入前面的草坪时，晚会上已经挤满了手里拿着红色杯子的人。  
“尽是些陈词滥调。”Louis哼了一声说，而Zayn看了他一眼。  
他们为了达到客厅，不得不从一群满身是汗的人和乱糟糟的走廊之间挤过去。  
“Oiii!”，一个声音在Louis的耳边喊着，他知道那是Niall。  
这个爱尔兰的小子出现在他旁边，手里拿着两个红色的杯子，有一股酒精和毒品的难闻的味道。  
他给了Louis 和 Zayn两人各一个相同的杯子，然后在他们耳边微笑着。  
“这里面是什么？”Louis看着杯子里面问。  
“啤酒。”Niall说，就好像这是世界上最明显的事情。  
Louis一脸被恶心到了的样子，但还是选择不说些什么。  
“所以Zayn，你今晚要找什么，男孩？女孩？还是都要？”Niall问，Louis感到有点不爽，因为Niall没有问他今晚要找什么。  
是的，他和他们一样gay了。但他很乐意Niall帮他介绍什么人 ，可是也许Niall 觉得Louis 配不上派对里的那些人。  
他可能是对的，因为这里的所有男孩都很性感。但他们不是在和别人调情就是喝得烂醉。  
Zayn在看到一个肱二头肌鼓起、身上有奇怪的纹身的人后的离开了 Louis旁边。一个小时后，Louis最终选择坐在沙发上喝那个像尿一样的啤酒。  
他做了个鬼脸, 看着昏暗的灯光下跳舞的人群，他的耳朵已经快被这吵闹的音乐声弄聋了。不知为何一个半小时后他发现自己挤在了沙发的扶手边，一对情侣在他的旁边heavily making out。  
他朝他们翻了个白眼并尽可能地向扶手边靠。他一直很讨厌PDA, 但这真是恶心出了新高度。他甚至可以听到他们舌头碰撞的声音。说实话他也不敢看，那简直就像在吃人肉。  
又过了半个小时，他觉得自己受够了。很明显没有人对他感兴趣，所以还呆这干嘛？反正他在这过的一点也不好。  
他宁愿呆在宿舍里吃着冰淇淋，看一本美国幽默小说。  
还有这就是为什么我到现在还找不到人  
他叹口气站起身，那对情侣立即倒在了沙发扶手上。他翻了个白眼，将杯子放在桌上，下意识地将衣服往下拉了拉。  
他很饿但却不想吃东西，他想离开但外面很冷很黑而且他很累。  
他踮起脚尖看能不能找到Zayn，特么的他当然能找到。Zayn正在吻着早些那个有着发达肱二头肌的家伙的脸。  
Louis试图说服自己反正他对派对上那些人不感兴趣，试图说服自己他们都又丑又胖。但实际上他知道自己才是最符合这些形容词。【没有啊！！Louis长的那么好看还那么苗条！！】  
他转向那个可以走到外面的花园的走廊。他纠结了一会要不要去外面抽根烟，然后也许他会遇到一个太嗨以至于不在意他长相的人，然后那个人会把他按在墙上fuck。  
好伤感啊。他想。但这是他唯一的计划了，所以，是的。现在回去太晚了。 他想着就走到了那个走廊，他知道自己出去会冷死的，但这个想法驱使着他这么做。  
也许我应该变成直的。 他想，哇，这是一个新低，即使是对他来说。  
他对挡着自己路的那对情侣做了个鬼脸，快到门的位置又有两个女孩挡在门边，然后门打开，有人走了进来。  
冷风吹在Louis的脸上，接着有个人撞到了他，而Louis都没有注意到那个人。  
他抬头看，吃了一惊并准备说个调皮的评论，但话却卡在了喉咙。  
变直什么的都见鬼去吧，这家伙的腿真性感。  
他的头发一些压在棒球帽下，一些卷卷地露在外面。他穿着绿色的呢子衬衫，外面罩着一件背心，露出锁骨和燕子纹身。  
Louis 被惊到，他几乎要绊一跤摔倒了。这个家伙上上下下地打量了他一番，就是这样。同时他知道——那家伙的目光落在了他长了赘肉的大腿和肚子上——他所有的 （渺茫到几乎不可能的）做爱的机会也没有了。  
那个家伙退了一步让Louis先过去。Louis 觉得自己快晕过去了因为他身上很好闻。他很高，他的大手为Louis开着门。  
一声细小的谢谢逃出Louis的唇，他滑了出去，髋骨撞到了门上。  
他感到难受，想要回家——这里没有一个人想要他。这感觉真特么糟糕。  
有两个人在入口处，其中一个有高高的额发，和其他在这里的男孩女孩相比这个人有点老（没有冒犯的意思)，另一个人留着邋遢的长金发。他看见一个苗条的女孩在他的手臂下，她头发乱蓬蓬的，脸蛋非常漂亮。  
“Um.” 他还能说什么呢。  
那个有额发的男人注视着他，然后问：  
“所以你是要一根香烟还是怎么？”  
Louis 点点头。“我自己的忘在家了。”  
“看出来了。”那个人说着递给他一根香烟。  
Louis 将烟放在唇间。那个递烟的人找了找自己的口袋，骂道“f u c k”  
“怎么了？”“该死的Styles拿走了我的打火机。对不起啊伙计。”他对Louis说。Louis正想问那个 ‘Styles’ 是谁，接着他闻到了什么，早些那个男孩出现在他面前。  
“在说我呢Grimmy?”  
呃。好吧。Louis 现在100% 确定这个家伙就是行走的性感，他的声音是他听过最好听的。缓慢，沙哑，低沉，恰如其分的完美。  
“把打火机给他，Styles。可怜的家伙，看着需要一支烟。”  
Styles拿出打火机点起火，小小的火焰出现在Louis的烟前。  
Louis 开始了眼神交流（是eye sex, 他很确定。）终于点燃了烟，他将烟夹在两指间。  
“得到你为之而来的东西了吗，Harry?”Grimmy 充满暗示的问。  
Harry。Harry Styles。  
Louis吸了一口烟后感觉有点晕，他已经几个月没有吸烟了。他觉得烟很贵，而且他可不想让自己的牙变得又黄又丑。  
Harry对Grimmy点点头，从那紧得可以的牛仔裤(他对此可没什么意见) 后面拿出一个小小的盒子 。 哦，是大麻。  
Louis 环顾花园的后面，那有个游泳池而且很挤。但他觉得没人此时会在意这个违法的东西。  
“放松伙计。”Grimmy 笑着说。而Harry 再次与他眼神交流。  
这对Louis来说一点都不好。因为Harry 舔着毒品使之滚动，他的舌在入口的灯光下是粉红的颜色。Louis 确信他会因此而硬起来。  
Louis 烟吸一半时Grimmy 点燃了大麻。他深吸一口，高兴地哼着。  
Harry 拖着脚走到在Louis 和Grimmy中间，当Grimmy 吸的时候靠在墙上。Louis 并没有注意到他们的手臂碰到了。  
他的皮肤像着火了一样，尽管他真的很冷。  
“所以你的名字是？”Harry 问道。Harry那漠不关心的音调让Louis的心中一阵剧痛。  
“呃，Louis。”  
“Louis。”Harry 重复了一遍，转身向Grimmy 要了一根大麻。  
深吸了几口后，他看向 Louis。  
“来点吗？”他问，声音比之前更慢了。  
Louis 摇摇头，将香烟扔出栏杆。  
“那么你是会里的人吗？”Louis 看着Grimmy, 因为他觉得Harry 会忽视他的问题。  
Grimmy 笑了。“不是啊，兄弟。”  
“我是的。”Harry 说。  
“而我等所有人都走了之后来cao他。”Grimmy 说。  
Louis的心跳几乎停止了，他不知道Grimmy 是在开玩笑还是认真的。如果Harry是gay，那Louis几乎要尖叫了。即使他不能吻Harry，但能意yin还是很好的（或者手yin。）  
“他开玩笑的。”Harry 认真的说着看了一眼Grimmy 。 好吧。 但如果是真的那真是太好了。  
“呃，很高兴认识你。”Louis 说完就想扇自己一巴掌。他到底为什么会这么说？他应该说些什么更酷的东西，比如‘see you around’ 或者‘okay, see ya’.他真想回到宿舍缩进毯子里然后一直睡到中午。  
Harry 微笑着却没有说什么，而Nick 只是对着墙大笑没有注意到Louis。  
他心里感觉空空的，他转过身回了里面。好歹里面暖和一点。  
他想找到 Zayn 然后告诉他自己要走了。令他惊讶的是他发现Zayn在厨房，小口的喝着在桌上的什么。  
“你从哪回来的？”  
“出去抽了会烟。”Louis 回答，Zayn 撅起嘴。  
“怎么不叫我一起？”  
“你不是忙着吗。”Louis 说，Zayn 坏笑着。  
“哦好吧。我今晚呆这你介意吗？It’s either that or Liam comes to mine.”  
“不，不介意。我-我会自己回去的。没什么大事。玩得开心啊mate.”  
Louis假笑着，Zayn 拍拍他的肩膀，将瓶子放在桌上然后离开了。  
Louis 讨厌他。因为他有完美的身体。他自信且充满魅力。  
他走了出去。为了使自己暖和起来，他回公寓走得很快。  
他感到孤单、无用、无望，感觉糟透了。刷牙和换睡裤时他不看着镜中的自己。他缩进毯子里，盯着天花板，几分钟就像过了几小时。  
他最终忍受不了了，他坐起来打开手提电脑，在首页最上方打开了Facebook 的bookmark。  
他几乎不用网络社交了，去年十二月到现在都没有更新过，简介的照片还是2012的。现在都2014年了，但他没有自信和动力去更新。  
他犹豫着，鼠标在查询栏上滑动着，最后快速地打出了“Harry Styles”。  
他当然找到了。他们有三个共同好友：Zayn Malik, Niall Horan和一个叫Amy的女孩， Louis 依稀记得她是 Niall的“普通朋友”中的一个。  
谢天谢地， Harry的主页没有设为私密，所以他可以随便浏览里面的照片。  
成百上千的各式各样的照片，和一些半裸的男女一起喝酒、大笑。  
他下滑到他的 statuses，但那几乎都是关注他的人写的。  
最后一个是Nick (Grimmy) Grimshaw写的：  
Siiiiick parrtyyy mateeee –with Harry Styles and 138 others.  
Louis 点开Nick的主页，他的照片都是和Harry的合照，还有一个他们亲热的短视频，有点模糊而且镜头很晃，Louis 看了一下时间。  
2014年4月16日，下午11:58。  
然后他看了一下电脑上的时间：2014年4月17日，上午12:17。  
他关上了电脑。  
***  
一周过去，Louis感觉更加伤心了。他找不到任何起床和去上课的动力。  
到了周五，Zayn终于受够了。Louis一直缩在被子里，穿着一件舒服的毛衣，把一个美国恐怖故事看了三遍。  
Zayn确认Louis听到自己甩上门的声音后走了进来， 在看笔记本电脑的Louis 抬起头看着他。  
“我们又要抱怨什么—”Louis 说，乐意对Zayn粗鲁无理, 但他看见Zayn的表情时停了下来——这个表情比平时看起来严肃很多，他有点担心了。  
“怎么了？”他问。Zayn看了他一眼  
然后站地更近了一些，从Louis床边的地板上捡起来两包空薯条。  
“我不知道怎么了，你告诉我。”他说。  
“What?”  
“Louis，看看你现在。”  
Louis 疑惑地看着他，不确定发生了什么。  
“你现在做的所以事就是吃东西和看剧。再这样下去一年你就会变成一个没有任何前途的胖子。”  
好吧。听着有点伤人啊。  
Louis的心沉了下去，他小心地关上电脑，将其推到一边。  
“那你想让我做什么，Zayn? 我特 么现在…”  
“和我一起出去。见些新的人！你知道吗，我明白你为什么沮丧。”  
“我不沮丧。”  
“我查过了Lou。这种悲伤情绪的症状是对之前感兴趣的事情失去兴趣，体重增加，失眠，易怒，频繁的想着死亡——”  
“我可没有想自杀！”Louis 喊着，即使他问过自己如果没有自己会不会有人过得更好。  
“所以你承认其他症状但是对的了？”Zayn 喊了回去， Louis叹了口气。他只是想自己一个人呆会儿。  
“为什么你这么想让我做出改变？”  
“我不想让你改变什么！我爱你Lou，但你真该出去走走。我知道这很令人恼怒，但是我很担心你，真的。求你，至少周五时和我一起出去。”  
Louis 大大的、夸张的叹息了一声，从床上下来。他感觉很撑，后悔自己吃了太多东西。他不喜欢Zayn眼神掠过他身体的样子，他有一种想把自己盖起来的强烈欲望。  
“洗个澡，穿戴好。”  
“为什么要穿戴好？”  
“我们要出去吃晚饭。”  
Louis抱怨着，  
“我不饿。”他说着，指了指地上的薯条袋子和冰棒棍。  
Zayn翻了个白眼：“那你就出去喝点东西。准备一下吧。我换下衣服。”  
Louis冲了个澡然后穿上了他最喜欢的毛衣（那件白色的织物都松了）、一件平常穿的黑色紧身裤和白色converse鞋。  
他这次刮了胡子，戴上隐形眼镜时他问Zayn 谁会去。“嗯，Liam, Niall, Amy, 还有一群Liam的朋友。Nick, Andy, Danielle, 呃，Harry.”  
Louis 几乎戳到了他的眼睛。  
“Harry Styles？”在他克制自己之前他问道。  
“你知道他？”  
我过去一周可没有对着他Facebook 上的照片半裸的手淫  
“知道一点。”  
“如果能让你好过一点的话他会来的。哦，还有Tom，是Niall的朋友。”  
“只是去吃个晚餐？”  
他从镜子中看到Zayn 在另一个房间里耸了耸肩。  
“也许吧，我不知道。可能还会去clubbing.”  
Louis的胃很痛，他已经几年没有去夜店了，而且他觉得自己太…胖——以至于不能跳舞。他从桌上拿起了钱包。  
他们于十分钟后出发，然后上了出租车， 前往市中心的一个餐厅。Louis不记得上次到市中心是什么时候。但是实际上，如果他仔细想想，他就会发现他根本就没有真正的去过市中心。  
他对自己感到失望， 他简直想哭。真凄惨，他已经特 么21岁了。  
他们很快到了，而Louis 再一次低估了天气。尽管穿着毛衣，他还是很冷，而且几乎在颤抖。  
幸运的是，晚餐很温暖，气氛很轻松。Zayn 朝某人挥了挥手，Louis的心跳加速了。他讨厌最后一个出现，因为每个人都会看着他，他还不得不走在Zayn旁边。他确信每个人都在拿他和Zayn比较，他感觉很不爽。  
他们在一个十人的隔间里，坐在一个半圆形的皮革沙发上。Louis 坐在Niall旁边，Zayn和Liam坐在另一边。  
当每个人都在笑着大声聊天时，Louis 飞快地看了Harry 一眼。没有人注意到他——高兴？难过？他也不知道此时自己应对此作何感受。  
Harry穿着黑色的V领，露出二头肌，他可以看到一件牛仔外套挂在Harry的椅背上。  
一个服务生带着十份菜单走了过来并给了他们每人一份。Louis 将自己藏在菜单后面，开始看饮品。他现在还没有和一个人说过话，他已经想要回家了。  
他决定买一瓶水，因为很便宜，也不会让他长胖。他把菜单放在桌子上，然后低头看着自己的肚子，收腹。  
当他抬起头，他注意到了Harry在他身上的目光，然后Harry很快移开了视线。  
他突然有一种怪怪的感觉。  
服务生回来取每个人的菜单。所有人都点了full meals，但是到了Louis时，即使他感到便宜和自私，但还是决定只点一杯水。  
“Um, 我只要一杯水。”  
没有人注意他点了什么。他不知道他们是因为不知道说什么，还是这是对此没有什么意见。  
服务生带走了他们的菜单。Louis想：太好了，现在上菜之前他们都不得不说些什么。  
一个对话开始了，但他不想加入，他喜欢看着Harry。（这不是暗恋）当这个男孩与Nick说笑时，他把头往后靠。  
终于上菜了，所有人都在吃饭，只有Louis小口地喝着水。他很多次看到Harry正在看着他，于是他很好奇自己脸上是否有什么东西。不。不可能的。离开宿舍之后他还什么都没有吃.  
“我的脸上有东西吗?”, 他问Niall 。  
他看到Harry从桌子对面坏笑的看着他。  
“吃完饭去夜店吗?”, Nick问，靠在Harry身上，Louis突然感到有一种不可明状的感觉。  
他想回家。  
“是啊。你们去吗?”, Harry表示同意然后他看向Louis。  
其他人点点头，Louis看向Zayn.  
“你不想去的话可以不去。”黑头发的男孩说， Louis发现所有人都在看着他。他不喜欢这种感觉。  
“Um, 算了吧。我认为我没有打扮好吧？比如…”, 他结结巴巴地说, 他指了指自己的毛衣。  
“挺好的。”Niall说着指了指自己，他穿着帮派的衣服，上面写着看不懂的字母。  
“Okay.”, Louis说着，怂了一下肩, 假装自己并不惊慌失措。他知道自己将一个人在包厢里, 喝着只有上帝知道是什么的东西。  
于是就这么定了，半个小时后他们离开餐厅到了夜店。很明显，每个人都来过不止一次(当然除了Louis).  
他们一进去，Louis就已经后悔了。那里面很热、充满汗味，而且很吵。每个人都穿着暴露的衣服，在跳舞、喝酒和fuck.  
他们选了一个靠近吧台的隔间，Louis 马上跟着Zayn 去点喝的。他点了朗姆酒和咖啡（是那里最便宜的东西）然后带着其余的饮料去了隔间。  
他看见Niall脱掉了自己的厚运动衫，露出健康的胸膛。所以他将成为唯一一个负一百度穿着衣服的人【So he’s going to be the only one dressed for minus a hundred degrees. 】真神奇。他会脱掉自己的衣服的，只是他没有一点自信。  
他坐在Tom旁边，他已经喝了两杯了。Louis低头看着自己的腿正对着皮革张开，看着有平时的两倍粗。  
他皱了皱眉抬起头，惊讶地发现Harry拿着一杯饮料给他。  
“喝的要吗？”Harry问着，语调平静，就像他只是出于礼貌才这么问，而实际上并不想给。Louis摇摇头，起身去卫生间。  
“Whe-“, Harry说着，这时Louis绊到自己的鞋带摔了一跤，撞到了Harry的身上，以至于那个年轻点的男孩将啤酒全部撒到了Louis的衣服上。  
“Fuck.”, Louis骂道，一块深色的污渍迅速地在他的衣服上蔓延开来。  
“Shit. 对不起。”Harry道着歉，让Louis觉得很讽刺。  
“呃，我里面没穿衣服。”Louis嘟囔着。  
“如果你想的话你可以把我的夹克穿在外面。”Harry主动说，而Louis觉得他在开玩笑。  
“不了谢谢，我不想热死。”  
Harry笑了，因为这个。Louis感到很自豪。  
“认真的。你可以脱掉毛衣穿我的外套，然后把扣子扣起来。闻起来有股烟味，但是很好。”  
“呃。”这是Louis唯一想到可以说的话。  
我穿会不会小了？ 他想。  
“不会太小的。”Harry说，而Louis吓了一跳。他没意识到自己说出来了。“我是说我穿有点大，所以你几乎可以淹没在里面。”  
再次的，Louis不知道他是在讽刺什么还是只是试图变得友好。  
“可以吗？好的。”Louis同意了，然后Harry微笑着从隔间里抓起夹克递给Louis。  
“谢谢。我要去卫生间。”Louis说，然后逃离现场。真高兴夜店里很昏暗，不然Harry就会知道自己让他脸红了。  
但他没有进去，因为里面满了（他可以看到有男女跪在地上，所以，好吧）然后他迅速开始脱衣服。  
他将毛衣伸过头顶并试图不看镜中的自己，但是失败了。他的肚子露了出来，他看到忍不住皱起脸。  
他真应该呆在家里。  
他穿上牛仔外套。令他惊讶的是那真的很大，那到了腰的位置并几乎到了指尖。  
就在他要扣上扣子时Harry走了进来，而Nick吻着那个年轻男孩的脖子。Louis吓了一跳，看向他们。  
Nick震惊的推开而Harry水蒙蒙的眼睛扫视着他的身体。他意识到Harry正盯着他的胸口，他的肚子，以及所有Louis自己讨厌的部位。  
Louis迅速地扣上了夹克，感觉就快哭出来了。  
“对不起。呃。”他结结巴巴地说着从洗手池上抓起毛衣。  
Nick离开Harry然后从每个隔间底下去看有没有空位。  
“谢谢，呃，我明天把这个还给你。”  
Harry对他微笑，然后Nick喊了他的名字。  
“再见。”Harry说，Louis看见Harry跟着Nick走进了一个隔间，然后跪了下去。他离开了洗手间。  
***  
两周过去，Louis呆在宿舍里（像往常一样）。他关上灯锁上门然后躺到了床上。他很快睡着了，但又被一阵敲门声吵醒。  
他翻了个白眼，从床头柜上拿起眼镜然后看了眼时间。  
11:30pm  
他觉得Zayn可能（再次）喝多了并忘了带钥匙。Louis不想起来去开门，不然Zayn可能（又）要吐他一身。看在上帝的份上，今天可是周三！  
所以他翻了个身面对墙，闭上了眼睛。  
敲门声再次响起，声音更大而且更生气了。他不爽地叹了口气。  
他起床戴上眼镜，去开门的路上打开了灯。  
“For fuck’s sake…”他生气的说，但当他看见Harry Styles靠在墙上时他的声音停下了。  
“Um?”, Louis想说什么，而Harry正准备离开。  
“进来吧。”Louis忍不住喃喃地说，Harry从他身边走过进了宿舍。  
Louis关上门然后转过身，忽然因为不知道该做什么而感到很紧张。  
“我不知道，呃，听起来很冒犯，但是你为什么会在这？你喝醉了吗？”  
他这么觉得因为Harry闻起来像香烟和酒精的味道， 但是看起来没有喝太醉。  
“我们说话时你的室友正在cào我的室友。尖叫和呻吟声吵得我睡不着。而且我特 么现在硬着。”  
“所以你决定来这？”  
Harry点点头，在房间内走了一圈，看着Louis的东西。  
“为什么？”  
“因为这是我唯一能想到的地方。”  
当然了。我傻了，以为他来是因为他想来。  
Louis紧张地玩着自己应该是睡衣的背心的下摆。当Harry在他的椅子上坐下时，他忽然开始有意识地收腹。  
“你忘了把外套还给我了。”  
忘记。更多是不想让你看到我丑陋的脸。  
“是的……对不起。”  
“我不知道你戴眼镜。”Harry说，Louis低下头去，准备把眼睛摘下。  
“不，别摘。”  
Louis惊讶地抬头看向Harry，Harry从座位上起来，Louis往后退了一步，差点在他穿的那条太长的睡裤上绊一跤。  
感谢上帝他今天没有穿那条超人睡裤。  
Harry又高又瘦又性感，就站在他面前，而他又矮又胖又丑。真滑稽。他想。  
“为什么你不去你男朋友家？”Louis问，如此出乎意料。  
Harry疑惑地看着他，Louis问完这个问题后简直想打自己。Harry会因此而生他气的。  
“Nick不是我男朋友，如果你是这个意思的话。”  
“但是你们两——”  
“我们做了，是的，但是我们没有在一起。我不做那种事。”  
“什么事？谈恋爱？”  
“是啊。”  
Louis犹豫了一会然后坐到了床上。 Harry坐到了Zayn的床上。他脱掉了自己的converse鞋然后躺到了床上，手放在肚子上。  
“爱情很愚蠢。我是说，我无法想象与同一个人度过自己的余生。男孩女孩又那么多，只‘爱’一个是不可能的。”  
一阵尴尬的停顿，Louis看着自己的脚，感到失望。接着他开始嘲笑自己，就算Harry相信爱情，他也不会和Louis在一起的。  
“那你呢?”  
“我什么？”Louis结结巴巴地说。他不想说自己。是不喜欢，其实。  
“你有男友吗？或女友？我不知道。”  
Louis哼了一声， Harry皱了皱眉。  
“你笑什么？”当发现自己被找乐子时Louis疑惑的问。  
“我没有男朋友。”Louis说，首先在想Harry为什么会想知道。  
Harry听后沉默了。Louis在想他晚上会不会呆在这，他希望不要。因为如果这样，Louis晚上就会睡不着觉。而明天有场考试。  
这时Zayn忽然闯了进来，书包带子挂在他的肩膀上。  
Harry马上坐了起来， 就像一头被远光灯照到的鹿。  
“哦，”Zayn语调讽刺的说，“我是不是打扰——”  
“没有。”Louis忙说，而Harry已经穿好了鞋站到了Zayn旁边。  
“再见。”这是他说的所有话，更像是对Zayn说而不是对Louis。  
然后他就走了。  
“那是怎么回事？他怎么会在这？”Zayn问着打开了主灯。  
“呃，他来是因为你正在上他的室友。”Louis说着缩进被子里，将眼镜放在床头柜上。  
“你在说什么？”  
“你在说什么。”  
“我刚从夜店回来。”  
“Oh. So no fucking the roommate?”  
Zayn摇摇头然后微笑，“他来是因为他想看看你。”  
“不是这样，他是来要牛仔外套的。”  
Zayn听后没有再说什么。  
Zayn三十分钟后从浴室里出来时Louis已经睡着了，所以他没有看到Zayn走过门时拍了拍牛仔外套，坏笑着。  
***  
然而Zayn试图说服Louis周五去参加frat的另一个派对。 他们去晚了（Zayn整发型花了比平时更多的时间），到那里时所有人都已经醉了。  
他们正在为刚考完试而庆祝，而且一周以后才会知道成绩。  
Harry在厨房里，看着很好，（照常）和Louis完全不在一个级别。Louis对走过去说你好充满了自信，看到Nick突然出现，Louis停下了。  
Nick看到Louis后微笑地挥手，Louis假笑着移开视线，Harry看着他的方向。  
“Hey.”  
Louis 转过身看见Tom正在朝他微笑。  
“嗨。”Louis回答，然后Tom递给Louis一杯他认为装着是伏特加的蓝杯子。  
“谢谢？我想。”  
“你今晚看着很好。”Tom说，Louis 将眼神转开，羞涩地笑着。  
今晚？因为我平时看着都很不好……  
他不到一个小时就醉了。他发现自己正和Tom在一群汗津津的人之间跳着舞。当Tom抓住Louis的臀部时，Louis试图不去想Tom的脑子里在想什么。  
Louis将自己的头靠在Tom的脖子上，闭上眼睛，希望自己可以逃离所有事并什么都不去想。  
Tom的唇轻咬着Louis的脖子。Louis闭了一会儿眼睛，接着他睁开， 发现自己盯着一双绿色的眼睛。  
Harry正靠在墙上，手里拿着一个蓝色的杯子， 周围围着四个女孩。  
Louis看向别处，脸上开始升温，忘记Tom可能会在他的脖子上留一个吻痕。  
Louis推开了然后转过身，告诉Tom 自己要出去抽根烟，但接着他被往前一拉，一双唇压上他的唇。  
他惊恐地向后退了一步。Tom向他微笑，而Louis虚弱地说自己想要出去吸烟。这次他有自己的外套和香烟。  
外面的院子里没有人，Louis很高兴，因为他现在只想独自呆着。  
他点燃香烟，靠在墙上，吐出烟圈。门打开而他不想去看是谁，估计是frat里的男孩。  
但是当他看到Harry出现并居高临下地站在他小小的身体前时，他屏住了呼吸。  
“嘿。”Louis说，但Harry没有回答。高一些的那个男孩从Louis手中拿过烟放在自己唇间。  
Louis 没有反抗，因为Harry吸烟时看起来很性感。  
“你为什么要伤心，Louis?”  
Louis听到问题时惊讶地眨了一下眼。烟在空中飘散，他现在和Harry面对面了。他们似乎更靠近了。  
“我没有伤心啊。“他说着谎。  
Harry吸了一口烟，盯着他看了一会儿。他弯下腰，于是与Louis在同一个高度。  
好吧，现在Louis 有点恐慌。  
他害怕Harry看见他脸上的瑕疵。  
Harry轻轻捏起他的下颚，唇几乎碰到了Louis的唇，他的心跳开始加速。个子小一点的男孩明白Harry的意图是什么，所以他长开嘴巴。他吸入烟雾然后从鼻中呼出，当Harry闭上眼睛，他微笑着。  
当他睁开时，深绿色遇到了浅蓝色，Harry关闭了他们唇间的小小的距离。  
Louis 吃了一惊，他的感官超负荷运转。所有他感觉到的就是Harry, 所有事都是harryharryharry.  
他的臂环住Harry的脖子，将他拉得更近。Harry的舌在他的口中探索着，他们是如此的接近，他们碰到了彼此的胸膛。Louis应该在担心Harry可以感觉到他的肚子，但是他没有。那感觉很好。  
Harry的长腿到他的腿间时他忽然呻吟了一声，推开了彼此。Harry的膝盖摩擦着Louis的胯间，另一声呻吟从Louis的口中逃出，他胯部前挺以制造更多摩擦。  
Harry之前放在 Louis头上的手已经摸上了Louis的臀。他们滑进了T恤中，碰的了彼此的皮肤，Louis忽然睁开眼睛惊恐的推开。  
Harry有点喘不过气来，Louis抱歉的看着他，埋冤自己的不安总会毁掉所有事。  
Harry没有说什么，也许他不介意或者根本不在意Louis打断了那个吻。  
“对不起。”Louis说。  
“没关系。”Harry回答，舔着他的唇。  
“我要去——是的。”  
Louis穿过Harry，走进了房中。他看见Zayn正在和Niall和Amy聊着天，他告诉他自己要回去了。  
Zayn点点头然后告诉他自己今晚要呆在这里。Louis没有问什么，因为他真的不在意。但是接着Tom问Louis愿不愿意在这里过夜，Louis的脑中顿时警铃大作。  
他难道想have sex? 他难道想和我拥吻？他想干什么？他在开玩笑吗？  
“呃？”Louis说，然后迷茫环顾四周，仿佛他想找到一个答案。  
然后他看见两个人靠在墙上，其中一个人头发卷卷的。他的呼吸几乎被夺去了。  
“好。好的。”Louis说，Tom 微笑地点头。  
Louis不知道为什么Tom会问他，但他决定今晚什么都不管了。 他决定他唯一要做的就是享受现在。他扣上Tom的后颈，粗暴地吻上他的唇，结束了接下来可能发生的所有对话。  
***  
那晚他们没有做爱，因为Tom在进房间时吐在了衣服上然后晕了过去。派对被警察打断了，因为有一通抱怨噪音的不爽的电话。  
所以他为Tom盖上毯子然后躺在了床上。他盯了一会天花板，然后他的肚子开始叫，乞求着食物。他早上起就没有吃东西（他早上有一场考试而且他没有足够的钱在地铁买一个三明治），所以他决定悄悄地起来去厨房找点东西吃。  
那很危险，他想，因为他半裸着，头发像刚做爱了一样。他决定找找Tom的衣柜，但只找到一件他穿小了的衣服。这再次打压了他的自信，但是他很饿而且很累所以懒得找了。这侵犯了隐私但是Louis不管了。  
他蹑手蹑脚地走下台阶，试图不弄出噪音，因为现在已经快两点了，所有人大概都想睡会觉。  
他摸黑开了盏灯。虽然也帮不了多少，但是昏暗的灯光里他也可以这么做了。  
他打开冰箱然后拿出一盒冰淇淋，他很热而且也不想管什么了，他唯一想的就是把肚子填饱。  
他靠在柜台上拿出一个勺子，敲了敲冰冻的奶油，想着什么。等化得差不多可以吃时，他高兴地挖起来。  
他依稀听到有声音，像是有人走下了楼。他希望不管是谁千万不要到厨房里来，批评他这么晚在吃东西或者把他赶出去。  
他差点要窒息，然后他看到一个昏昏欲睡的Harry走过门边。  
“Lou?”  
Louis感觉自己要化了，因为他的声音昏沉而粗鲁，但是他看着很无害，穿着一件毛绒绒的毛衣内裤（对了，Louis可没有盯着看 ）  
Harry揉了揉眼睛，然后视线落在了Louis手中的冰淇淋上。  
“你在干什么？”Louis问,听起来比他最初打算的更为指责。  
“我可以问你相同的问题。”Harry回答，Louis认为Harry可能现在要生气了，然后他看到男孩的微微弯曲的唇角，他放松了。  
“我太饿了，而且睡不着。”他解释说，Harry怂了耸肩。Louis走向冰箱，在准备打开冰箱时转过身。  
“带我一起吧?我挺想吃巧克力冰淇淋的。”, Harry说，然后Louis 把冰淇淋盒拿给他，又拿出一个勺子，因为Harry也许会觉得恶心。  
这么想很可笑。真的。因为几小时前他们才舌吻过。  
让Louis惊讶的是，Harry直接从他手中拿过了勺子， 手指拂过Louis的手指。(Louis没有颤抖也没有脸红。）  
Harry确定在他与Louis眼神交流的同时吃了一口冰淇淋，他嘴张得很大，舌头伸出来。Louis觉得如何Harry继续做这样的动作他就要硬了。  
Harry把冰淇淋盒递给Louis, and it’s a thing now. 他们静静的吃着冰淇淋，看着对方的眼睛。这一点也不浪漫——但足以使Louis心跳加速。  
“那是Tom的衣服？”  
Louis低头，他看到自己的肚子突出了一点，他感到难过。他收腹然后害羞地点了点头。  
“Yeah um, he-“  
“你们做爱了？”Harry问，Louis惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
“嗯，不是吗？他吐在了我的衬衫上，所以我只好换掉了。有一点小，但没有别的选择，要么就裸着。”  
他最后紧张的笑了，目光移开，不看着Harry的脸。  
“为什么不呢？我挺喜欢的。”Harry厚脸皮的说，Louis知道他在开玩笑。  
所以他哼了一声，“Yeah right.”  
Harry盯着他看了一会儿，Louis想知道他在这段时间里脑子里在想些什么。  
当Harry突然把他推到柜台上粗暴地吻他时，他吓了一跳。  
Louis将冰淇淋放在了柜台上，感觉到大理石抵着他的下背部，很不舒服，但他并不介意。  
Harry的吻加深，同时将他在柜台上压得更紧。Louis发出一个几乎听不见的尖叫，他并不打算，但是那很疼。  
Harry似乎看出来了，然后他抓住Louis大腿的后部，把他放到了柜台上，就好像他没有重量一般。  
Louis不知道该做什么，所以他继续吻着Harry，他知道吻很快就要结束了。有时他希望自己能更乐观些，但是他知道好事不会发生在他的身上。  
And Harry is a good thing. A very good, hot, beautiful, amazing thing.  
当Harry去拉他的牛仔裤拉链时他简直感觉自己是在做梦，但接着感到惊恐，不，Harry不可以看见他的那很粗的大腿和胖胖的肚子。  
绝望的时候需要孤注一掷的决策，所以他迅速决定取悦Harry。  
“等等，我希望你……”他说着，但接着剩下的话便卡在了喉咙里，因为Harry使他们的胯部贴在一起，压着他。  
“你要我干什么?”Harry滚烫的呼吸在他的耳边。Louis受够了。  
“我要你操我的嘴。Please.”  
Harry梗塞了。  
“Yeah. Fuc k, okay.”  
所以他后退了一步，Louis从柜台上滑了下来然后使Harry靠在了上面，在他面前跪了下来。  
Harry脱掉了自己的毛衣然后将它放在了柜台上。Louis马上开始嫉妒他的修腰和腹肌，同时他试图不因为Harry皮肤上的那些纹身而太过兴奋。  
他用手钩住Harry的内裤然后将它脱了下来。holy shit ，Harry Styles的cock是Louis见过最大的。（虽然他也没见过多少dicks，但是这绝对是最棒的。)  
而且很精致, 虽然用来形容一个cock怪怪的。那很漂亮，头是粉色的。  
Louis开始吸敏感的head, Harry立刻呻吟起来，头向后仰去。  
Louis用手指包住他的阴茎并尽可能地吞入喉中。他最后呛到了，眼中盈着泪水。  
“Can I-I’m going to fuck your mouth, okay?”, Harry呼出一口气，Louis轻轻点头。接着Harry开始在他口中冲撞，同时喘息着呻吟着。  
Louis 每次都会呛到，但是他们并没有停止眼神交流。Harry不断地将胯向前挺，他喜欢Louis那双含着泪的雾蒙蒙的眼睛和他每次吮吸时脸颊深陷的样子。  
Louis后退了一些，他感觉到Harry快了。没有任何提醒，Harry射了Louis一脸。  
Louis微笑，闭紧双眼以不让精液流进眼中。  
Harry大笑着，用手指把Louis眼睛上的精液擦掉。Louis睁开眼，看见Harry正在把裤子穿上。  
“不错啊。”Harry说，而Louis并不打算把这当作一种赞许。那使他伤心，也打压了他试图在blowjob中建立起来的自信。  
Louis给他一个羞涩的假笑，站起身，然后将卷到肚子上的衬衫向下拉了拉。  
“如果你愿意的话可以穿我的毛衣。”Harry主动提出，Louis 惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
“呃，为什么？”  
“因为你穿那件衣服会很冷。”  
Louis微笑了，Harry将毛衣递给他。Louis拿在手里，感觉柔软而温暖。  
“谢谢。”  
Harry微笑，Louis不知道该做什么，因为 Harry并没有从原来的位置上离开。  
“那么，晚安。”  
说完，Louis转过身然后走上了楼。  
他穿着Harry的毛衣睡着了，毛衣很好闻，有一股洗衣液和Harry的味道。  
***  
后面几天模模糊糊的过去了，其间充斥着派对、饮品和醉归。好吧，每个学生都是这样，除了Louis。  
Louis的生活就是学习，(尽管已经考完试了), 读书和看电视。  
Zayn今晚（又）出去了，而Louis则（又）坐在床上，电脑放在腿上，吃着薯片。  
所以半夜听到敲门声是很奇怪的。Zayn告诉他自己今晚会呆在frat house里, 所以Louis很疑惑。  
他认为也许，只是也许，可能是Harry, 他记得Harry的毛衣和外套都在他这。但现在去拿太晚了，所以他丧失了希望。  
他打开门，当他看到一双绿色的眼睛时，他感到胃中一阵翻江倒海。他已经可以闻到酒精和烟味儿了，从Harry的坏笑中他可以看出，这小子醉了。  
And fuck him, Louis穿着睡裤，看着像一个丑丑的小矮人，与和往常一样看着棒呆了的Harry形成对比。  
“所以你又来了。”Louis说，Harry的笑容更大了，然后经过他走进房间。  
他倒在床上，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“你喝醉了Harry。”Louis关上门，合上笔记本电脑然后说。  
“我没有。”他说。听声音，他有点微醉。  
所以Louis从抽屉中找出醒酒的饼干递给他，也许可以让他清醒一些。  
Harry拿过来然后Louis看着他立即把饼干全吃完了。  
“我不醉。”Harry顿了顿然后说，声音很正常，所以Louis信他。  
“所以你没有喝醉为什么到这来了?”  
“也许是因为想看看你。”  
“哈，好吧。”  
Louis从床上站起来然后从Harry的手中拿过空的饼干包装袋。  
他低头看见自己的肚子然后收腹，接着将袋子扔进垃圾桶。  
“别再那么做了。”Harry说，而Louis转过头，皱眉。  
“做什么?”他疑惑的问，Harry翻了个白眼，从床上站起来。  
“收腹！你为什么要这么做？”  
“因为我…我只是…”, Louis叹口气，“我不—“  
“你觉得自己很胖？或者什么类似的?”  
Louis没有回答。他戒备的用双臂环住自己的腰。  
“这真的和你没关系。So…please leave.”  
“不好。”Harry说着走上前，将Louis的手从他的肚子上拿开。  
他将Louis拉向自己的胸膛，在吻他之前没有浪费任何时间。Louis惊讶了，但接着投入到这个吻中，张开嘴。  
Harry的手游走到Louis的身侧，然后覆盖在他的臀上，捏了一下。年长的男孩尖叫了一声，Harry在他的唇边笑了。  
“第一次看见你时就想这么做了。”  
“是吗？“Louis问，突然感到很自信，“你还想对我做什么?”  
Please  
“I wanted to fuck you until you’re begging for release.”  
Okay  
Louis因为这个想法而腹部紧绷，Harry得意地笑了，他走到Louis床边坐下，将他拉到自己的腿间。  
“Your body is so fucking hot.”Harry说，Louis从抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂和避孕套，扔到Harry旁边。Harry现在已经裸着了， 巨大的cock靠在肚子上。  
“Undress for me baby.”  
Louis照做了。他咬着唇将衬衫从头顶脱下，这么做时刘海落到了脸上。  
他依然感到很不安，但是Harry并没有恶心的表情。Harry的眼睛扫过他所有裸露的肌肤，他咬着唇，在脱下裤子之前弄卷了裤子的皱边。  
Louis的cock弹了出来，他发出嘶嘶的声音。Harry朝他笑着，大手包在了上面，然后他吻了一下顶端来调戏Louis。  
他在床上滑得更远直到背靠在墙上，接着他将手指上蘸上润滑剂。他朝Louis点点头，然后Louis爬到了他的大腿上。  
“M’gonna open you up with my fingers then you’re going to ride me like a good boy yeah?”Harry说，而所有Louis可以做的就是点头。  
当Harry将中指伸进他的体内时， Louis软软地呻吟了一声。他的手指又长又凉，and just perfect.  
Harry的手指一开始动得很慢, 当他觉得Louis准备好了时, 他加入了食指。  
He scissors his fingers inside Louis’ tight hole and Louis fucks himself on them for a bit,  
直到Harry觉得Louis足够松了，他将手指抽出来在床上擦了擦，捏着Louis的臀，爱极了他女性化的曲线和小肚子。  
Harry用牙咬开避孕套，然后戴上。  
Louis握着Harry的cock与他的穴口对齐，然后慢慢地坐了下去，他长长地呻吟了一声，头向后仰去然后闭上了眼睛。  
“You’re so pretty Lou.”Harry低声说，Louis 看着他，然后慢慢地上下动起来。  
别骗我  
他将自己的手放到Harry的肩膀上，手指绕在他的后颈的发间。  
有几秒种他们只是看着对方，他们周遭的一切仿佛都停止了，好像时间停住了一样。  
然后Louis开始ride他，很慢，因为他上一次做爱还是好久之前，所以依然有点疼。  
“Move already.”Harry说，而Louis咬了一下唇。  
“It’s just that it’s been long since I’ve last…you know.”  
“Oh fuck.”  
然后Harry开始在Louis体内抽插起来，而Louis最终让他做了所有事。当Harry停下时，Louis开始在他的腿上circling his hips ，grinding down on him.  
“You feel so good around me, so tight Lou.”  
而他说 ‘Lou’ 的方式让Louis想毁了他。  
“I’m…going to…”Harry说，Louis感觉他射在了避孕套里。  
他没有动，Harry的手过来粗暴而快速地拽了一下他的cock，把他也解决了。  
Louis呻吟着，将头埋在Harry的肩上，闻着他的味道。  
(好吧，有点诡异实际上。)  
他软软地尖叫着射了出来。当Harry的嘴到他的颈间时，他感觉整个人像着火了一样。  
Harry吮吸着他的肌肤， 而Louis知道明天人们一定会看到。当Harry咬住他的皮肤并向外拉时他闭上眼睛。  
“Harry, 在这的话明天人们可以看到。”Louis 说，感觉到他边吻边微笑着。  
“太对了。”  
然后Harry啄着Louis的唇，将他抱起放到床上就好像他没有重量。  
Louis不喜欢被抱来抱去，非常不。  
他微笑，Harry将避孕套扔进垃圾桶，用纸巾擦干净肚子然后穿上了内裤。  
Louis快速地穿上衬衫和裤子，起身去了厕所。当他出来时，Harry正在穿鞋。  
“哦…你要走?”Louis问，试图听起来不那么失望。  
“什么?你以为我会留下?我只是为了做爱， 来是因为Grimmy不在而且其他性感的家伙都有人了。”Harry脱口而出，Louis感觉自己的心掉进了一个黑黑的坑里。  
特么的当然了。Harry不会来只是因为他想来。Louis是最差选择对此他没什么意见。绝对没意见。  
“Okay then. Bye.”Louis飞快地说，然后去为他打开了门。  
Harry点点头，什么都没有说，离开了。  
***  
这天是周日，Louis坐在床上，盯着放在他面前的毛衣和外套。Zayn一直在问他为什么春天还把围巾围到鼻子。  
Louis从来没有回答。  
“Fuck it.”他说。 他想忘记Harry，忘记两个晚上之前发生了什么，所以他需要彻底解决掉这件事。  
他决定今天上午去Harry那，把他的衣服都还给他。然后洗个澡，闻起来像之前Louis的味道——草莓和苹果混合的味道。  
他将衣服装进一个白色的袋子里，穿上了他最好的牛仔裤 (这只是个巧合，他发誓), 然后他离开，没有告诉Zayn他要去哪。  
到那花了五分钟，按门铃时，他的手心里全都是汗。  
门打开，是Niall。他上身没穿衣服，看着好像才起床。  
“Oh hey!我还不知道这里有门铃呢!”他微笑地说，然后站到旁边让Louis进去。  
“我来找Harry?”Louis说，Niall指了指楼梯。  
“左边最后一个门。”  
“谢谢。”  
他现在正在走上楼，almost falling on his nose.他不应该紧张的。他不紧张。  
他敲了敲门，然后盯着自己的脚尖直到门打开。Harry惊讶地看着他，他已经穿戴好了。  
“我把你的衣服拿来了。都洗干净了，应该不会有细菌。”Louis尖刻地说，Harry皱了皱眉。  
“什么?”  
“拿着这些衣服然后我就可以回我的宿舍然后再也不——反正拿着就是了。”  
“不进我房间坐坐?”Harry用讽刺的腔调说。  
“我看算了吧。”  
Harry转过身，没有关门。他知道Louis不会只把衣服留在门边的。  
Louis呻吟了一声走了进去。门没有关，只是以防万一。  
他将衣服放在桌上然后离开了。正当他要走下楼时，Tom走出了房间。  
“Louis! 嗨!”他微笑。“你今天想出去玩吗?”  
Louis看了他一会，然后微笑。他点点头。谁说他不能好好玩了?谁管Harry? Fuc k Harry。(不完全是。绝对不。)  
***  
他最终与Tom和Niall在Xbox上玩FIFA。他们相处的挺好。一天快过完时，他们打着台球，笑着，手中拿着啤酒。  
他看着墙上的钟，意识到已经快11点了，所以他应该走了。  
尽管不想承认，但是Harry没有出现，他有点失落。  
“走之前我要去一下厕所?”Louis问，Niall告诉他可以用楼上的那个，因为楼下的那个Liam在里面。  
知道路之后，他走上了楼。他意识到Harry的房间就在大厅对面，他试图忽视门是开的，Harry坐在床上，电脑放在腿上。  
他从厕所出来时，门还是关着的【刚才不是说开着的吗…】但是Harry不在床上。Louis什么都没做,然后关上了门。但接着他感觉有人将他推到了墙上，他知道那是谁。  
Harry的唇向下到了他的耳边。  
“你不应该在这样的大厅里把牛仔裤穿得和那些饥渴的男孩一样。”他低语着，Louis的呼吸卡在了喉咙。  
“呃-呃，也许我该回家了?”  
很可悲，真的，因为他们都知道那是谎言。  
Harry将Louis转过来，然后再次将他按在墙上，甜甜的呼吸就在他的脸边。  
“我想再次fuck你，但这次我想让你在床垫上尖叫着直到受不了了为止。”  
Louis唯一能做的就是点头，他脸颊烧着，胸口因快速的呼吸而上下起伏着。  
Harry抓住Louis的大腿后侧将他抱起，Louis 将腿环在Harry的腰上。  
他想知道为什么Harry可以特么的这么抱他，他感觉自己下一秒就有可能摔下来。  
Harry用脚关上了卧室的门，很不小心地把Louis放在床上，接着走向床头柜。  
他拿出一瓶润滑剂和一个避孕套，然后转向Louis, 将东西放在床上。  
“Undress.”  
他看着那个矮一些的男孩脱去自己的衣服，他红着脸，眼睛盯着地板。  
Harry想知道为什么Louis对自己的身体如此没有信心；Louis是他见过最美的男孩，有深蓝的眼睛，美的惊人的大腿和古铜色的皮肤。  
Harry自己也脱去了衣服，然后命令Louis手和膝盖着地跪在床上，Louis服从了。  
看到眼前的景色他忍不住呻吟了一声，然后他在Louis身后跪下。  
“Still loose since last time yeah?”Harry问，但Louis没有回答，他转过头从肩膀上看着Harry。  
Harry自大的眨了下眼，戴上避孕套抹上润滑剂。他握着Louis的髋骨，咬着唇，进去了。  
Louis呻吟着，用手稳住自己。  
Harry一开始很慢，接着开始抽插，找到自己的节奏。Louis依然很紧，但是比上一次松了。  
“Fuck, did you finger yourself since last time?”Harry问，一只手向下抓住Louis的背，使Louis可口的弓起了背。  
“Uh, yeah.”  
Harry呻吟着；Louis的声音听起来又性感又破碎，他认为自己撞到了Louis的前列腺，因为Louis的双臂失去了力量，脸落到床垫上。  
他转过头，所以他的脸颊靠在床上，他闭着眼，喘着气。  
“You look so good like this Lou. So. Fucking. Good.”  
Harry每一个重读的字符都伴随着粗暴的冲撞，使Louis尖叫起来。  
“Yeah, scream louder so Tom can hear who you belong to.”  
Louis啜泣着抓紧了床单，将自己的背靠向Harry以制造更多摩擦。  
“Shit.”Harry说，他的手猛地抓住Louis的头发，拉他靠着自己滚烫的胸口。  
Louis的头靠在Harry的肩膀上，Harry边抽插着边吻着Louis的脖子，他感到一种无法抑制的占有欲，他想毁掉Louis，吻他，在他身上留下吻痕，让所有人都知道Louis是属于他的。  
有那么几秒，他害怕，因为他之前从来没有对任何人有这种感觉。  
每一次抽插Louis都呻吟着，唇半张，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，看着Harry的眼睛。  
Harry头低下去吻Louis柔软的唇，他的眼睛落到Louis的手上，他的手正握着自己流着前液的cock。  
“You’re so hot.”Harry在Louis的耳边低语着，然后咬着他耳垂向外轻拉。  
他觉得自己快到边缘了，但是这次他想Louis先，所以他拍开Louis的手，另一只手仍在他柔软的发间。  
他更快的抽插，捏住他粉色的肿胀的head。  
“C’mon baby, come for me.”  
然后Louis发出了Harry认为是世界上最性感的声音，然后射在了Harry的手上。  
Harry又狠狠撞了一下，Louis紧紧绞住他，将Harry送到边缘，他低低呻吟了一声。  
他们停了一会没动，然后Harry将Louis推到床垫上，然后从他体内出来。  
他将用过的避孕套扔进垃圾桶然后用几张纸擦干净手。  
Louis翻了个身背靠在床上，试图平稳自己的呼吸。他不敢相信刚才发生了什么。Harry穿好衣服然后扔给Louis一条内裤和棉的睡裤，让他穿上。  
“但是我得走。”  
“你今晚要呆在这……如果你想的话？”Harry说，不敢相信自己刚刚问他了。没人在这呆过夜。  
“Okay.”Louis回答，有点不确定。  
他们轮流去了厕所，半小时后他们都躺到了床上。Louis躺得尽可能远离Harry。穿着衬衫很热，而且他们盖着同一个毯子，所以他不能把毯子拉到颈间以盖住肚子。  
他问自己为什么Harry会想他留下，Harry是不是早上就会离开他，但接着想起来这其实是Harry的房间，所以如果有人要离开，那也是Louis。  
他转过头看向Harry。  
房间里唯一的亮光是从外面照进来的，但是Louis可以看见Harry的脸部轮廓，尽管很黑。  
他用双臂盖住自己的肚子，转身背对着Harry，然后他就可以睡觉了。但接着一双冰凉的手将他的手从身上拉开。  
“到这来。”Harry的声音在安静的房间里显得很响亮。  
此时很安静，而且楼下的声音早就已经停了。  
Louis小心翼翼地靠近Harry，他们现在是面对面了。  
“Stop.”Harry说，这是Louis听到Harry说过最柔和的语调。  
Harry看起来很紧张，仿佛想问什么却怕惹Louis生气。  
“Louis，你有进食障碍吗?”  
Louis疑惑地看着他，几乎要笑出声来。  
“我看起来像有进食障碍吗?”他开着玩笑，但接着意识到自己真是个坏人，他很后悔。这并不是个玩笑。  
“你没必要为了有进食障碍而变得皮包骨头。【You don’t have to be skin and bones to have an Eating Disorder.】”  
Louis皱了皱眉，将毯子上拉来盖住自己的肚子。  
“你为什么这么做?”Harry突然问。  
“做什么?”  
“把自己盖起来，就好像…好像你在人们看来不漂亮不够好。”  
“因为我确实不。”Louis说，他的声音有些破碎，尽管他并没有哭。告诉Harry这个他感到不好意思也有点不舒服，因为他觉得Harry心里其实是同意他的想法的。  
“但你是，Lou。你是我见过最美的人。” Harry告诉他，Louis想对着他的脸大笑，但他却像被冻住了一般僵着了，因为Harry看起来是那么的真诚，也许他真的是这么觉得。  
“而且我喜欢你的小肚子。”  
Harry的手在Louis的右腿上向上游走，然后停在了他的髋上。  
Louis不知道该说些或做些什么。Harry靠得更近，直到他们的腿碰到彼此的腿，然后他吻了Louis。很温柔的没有欲望的吻，唯一的目的就是感受Louis柔软的唇。  
Louis回应着这个吻，然后他将腿放到了Harry的腿上，捧着他的脸。  
很奇怪，真的，心中小鹿乱撞，如此老套。但感觉很好。  
Harry的手捏了一下Louis的臀，Louis在他唇边微笑着推开。  
“还有你的屁股棒呆了。”  
Louis没说什么，他大胆地将头枕在Harry的胸膛上。他感觉到那逐渐不平稳的心跳声就在他的耳边，他想知道那不平稳是不是因为自己。  
当然不。  
“So pretty Lou.”Harry喃喃道，他的手指上下抚摸Louis裸露的背，感到鸡皮疙瘩起来时他微笑了。  
他胃中聚成一种温暖的感觉，像平时紧张时的紧揪的感觉。但他知道这次【不】是因为紧张。  
Louis睡着了，他的呼吸均匀平稳，睫羽时不时的颤动着。  
Harry没有睡着，他在想为什么自己的脑子会被这个自卑又美丽的完美的小东西占据着。  
他盯着天花板，回想自己操蛋的一生，却微笑了。也许并没有那么糟，他想以后的每一天都告诉Louis他是有多么的美。


End file.
